


Portrait of Innocence

by amandioka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandioka/pseuds/amandioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of the main characters of "The Perils of Innocence" by avidbeader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidbeader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29pwvw0)


End file.
